A New Age
by SurrenderedEndeavor
Summary: Many years after the reign of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Equestria is now under the wise leadership of Prince Dawning and Princess Ayrglowa. Not really for children but no adult themes.


_Hey people! I think you'll like this but whatever!_

_It's basically a story that takes place after the reign of Celestia and Luna, many years later. Please review if you want more, otherwise I'm trashing it. Breaks are denoted by an "X"_

_-SurrenderedEndeavor_

_**A New Age: Chapter One**_

_**Simple Yet Noble**_

The sun rose over Equestria one morning, blanketing the leaves of Fall in its radiant warmth and light. As its light peaked over the mountainside there could be seen ponies going about their lives. Some who worked nocturnally stayed to enjoy the sun for only a few moments before returning to their homes. Of these nocturnal beings the most notable was possibly the princess, Ayrglowa. As all she wanted was to sleep peacefully for a few hours.

"Urgh…" her voice was harsh after a long night. "Dawning… he'll never let me sleep." There was anger in her voice as well, as it seemed that the few rays of sunlight beaming into her room had been made especially bright today. She lay in her bed and desperately tried to find comfort, though it was difficult with the light piercing her eyelids. Her room was specifically placed and designed to let in as little sun as possible, but that still didn't stop this particularly brutal lightshow.

"I thought we discussed this." She mumbled to herself as she lifted her head off her red pillow, her name embroidered on top, "Ayrglowa." She stumbled out of bed and stretched her forelegs, letting her flowing purple mane unfurl, nearly grazing the floor. Using her horn's magic she levitated a hair brush over to her vanity mirror. As she brushed her mane she contemplated how it could have gotten so… frizzy, after only two hours of sleep.

_My coat is messy as well._ She thought. _Perhaps I should have a bath before I chat with him._

"No, there's no need." She responded to her own thought aloud. "Am I odd for talking to myself?" The dark maroon carpet felt wonderful on her hooves as she walked over to the one window letting in a river of sunlight. She peered out through the half-stained glass pane. The rays gleamed off her deep blue coat. All of her colors accented each other nicely, a sight that was pleasant to any eyes. However, the princess wanted darkness in her room.

She walked to her door and knocked twice.

"Yes your majesty?" an unknown voice came from the other side.

"Oposetius, could you please notify the Prince I need to speak with him." The princess said.

"Of course, Princess. May I notify him of the reason for your meeting."

"No, I will discuss this matter with only him as it involves his duty."

The guard knew better than to question her. "Yes your majesty, I will be on my way then."

When she was sure he had left she spoke once again to herself. "I guess I'll be interrupting his special class then. I'm sure he won't mind, however."

X

The royal guard picked up his pace. _This castle seems larger every time I go through it. Maybe we could make some shortcuts, _he thought to himself.

The checkered black and white marble floor glinted in the sunlight, catching his eye. _Maybe that's what the princess wanted to discuss. _As he approached the end of the hallway, he came upon the massive red, double doors. There were golden handles, which served no purpose other than to be decorative.

His white horn flared to life and seemed to connect with the doors. They were encased with his own brand of white energy emanating from his body, pushing them open. _I'm getting too old for this, _he thought.

_What do you mean? _A familiar voice spoke into his head.

As the royal guard stepped into the room he gazed upon the Unicorn honors class, and the Prince. The large white pony turned to face the guard before he even entered the room. Some students seemed to bask in the warm sunlight coming in through the room-sized windows. The prince seemed especially radiant in the brilliant light. It seemed as though the Prince was giving a demonstration in advanced telekinetic magic.

His milky white coat seemed more luminous than usual in his self-influenced sunlight, and his long sky-blue mane seemed to float in a perpetual breeze. His unicorn horn was noticeably longer than any of his students' and royal guards', but being royal himself also gave him the benefit of having strong Pegasus wings.

The guard seemed unfazed by his presence and walked up to him, below eye level of the Prince.

"Are you aware Prince, that you can just speak to me rather than pry around in my head?" he finally answered.

"Oh calm down Oposetius, you know you are a hard one to read anyways." The prince responded. His voice was soothing and full of youthfulness, but had an air of wisdom about it.

"He's like this textbook!" a small purple unicorn blurted out. This garnered a laugh from the class. Apparently they needed to relieve some stress after their lesson.

"Fine class, we'll drop the textbooks for now." The prince said. His students delighted at his words, as though everything he could ever say would bring only happiness. "Okay quiet please, class. I need to talk with our guest for a moment." His class obeyed with a quiet patience.

"Your majes-" the guard was cut off.

"Please Oposetius, just call me Dawning." The prince said.

"Of course," the guard continued, "Prince Dawning, I came to say that the Princess wishes to meet with you at once, though her reasoning did not seem terribly urgent."

"I see… well…" the prince pondered, "oh, I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"Yes your majes—err… Prince Dawning." The guard said in concurrence. "Then I will inform her-"

"Opus… please tell her I will meet with her after my honors class. Postpone my other classes by 10 minutes, please." The prince thought that would allow them enough time to chat.

"Of course, Dawning." The guard said bowing his head.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" the prince said cheerfully to his guard, whom he also considered one of his few friends.

As the guard turned to leave he could hear the Prince continuing his lesson.

"So, since we don't need textbooks anymore, who will come up and demonstrate for the class?" The prince asked. He was patient for a while until the purple unicorn caught his attention.

"Ah yes… how about you, Ms. Sparkle? You sure like to make jokes, but I wonder if you can lift my desk using only your raw magical energy." The Prince awaited a reply.

"Oh fine I suppose…" said the now frightened unicorn. She regretted ever making that joke.

X

Walking down the lengthy hallway was becoming redundant for Oposetius, however he knew he lived a privileged lifestyle. As the oldest royal guard still living, he knew the ins and outs of Equestria rather well. History, magic… peace and war…labor and luxury… nothing was ever new to him, and he enjoyed life that way. He had sons of his own, trained in the use of magic themselves, though they had settled down across Equestria. It was a vast country and ever growing. Oposetius enjoyed his quiet lifestyle, serving the royal family as his ancestors had. His wife had long since passed, but he knew he would meet her again someday, for the Prince could not only communicate with the living but also those who have long been lost. The prince had a brief conversation with his wife, and let Oposetius know she was waiting for him. This tore him apart, but he vowed to serve the royal family until his death, and his wife understood with her vast patience and composure.

_Shouldn't be too much longer. Then I'll see you again my dear wife. Please be patient, as I feel my time in Equestria is nearing its end._ He calmly thought to himself.

He turned down another corridor on his way to the Princess' chambers. He came across a painting on the wall, settled in between two large windows. Upon it was a blue Pegasus pony encased in armor. The cutie mark upon her flank appeared to be a multi-colored lightning bolt, streaking from the undercarriage of a storm cloud. The ponie's mane was disheveled and only a small section was visible underneath the armor.

_What an amazingly colored mane. Truly this pony was special. _

He looked down at the engraving underneath. It read

RAINBOW DASH

RANK : COMMANDER

EQUESTRIAN OMEGA AIR FORCE SQUADRON

AFFILIATED WITH GROUP : WONDERBOLTS

It ended there. At first Oposetius tried to comprehend how old this painting was. The engraving underneath was marked as three hundred years prior to the present year.

"The Air Force and the Wonderbolts? It can't be true." He said to himself.

He looked at the small lettering just underneath the paint, which read

'Fastest recorded sustained speed : 2,349 kilometers per hour'

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled, "That's nearly twice the speed of sound! Nopony could accomplish a feat!"

"Oh Opus, has your age gotten the best of you again?" The princess approached from the end of the hallway.

"Oh… apologies, your majesty. I'm sorry, it's just that… this painting astonishes me." The guard cracked under the pressure of letting his emotions out.

"It's alright, Opus. I thought you knew almost everything about military statistics." The princess gave him a warm smile. He took notice that her brushed violet mane floated in air much like Prince Dawning's.

"Well on most things I do, but this painting is fairly old." He said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Of course, Opus. So did you do what I asked?" she said.

"Yes princess Ayrglowa. The prince wishes to meet with you after his honors class is finished." Oposetius stood with straight posture.

"Very well. Thank you Opus. And one last thing… will you go find my student for me? I also want to see her too. She might be able to help me as well."

"As you wish princess." Oposetius bowed his head to her and started to walk down the hall from where she came.

"Oh and Opus…" the princess paused, waiting for him to turn and face her, "please don't yell at her like you yell at these paintings." She giggled at her own comment.

His cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and he continued on his way.

X

_**Pretty good right? Not bad for a first chapter? **_

_**Leave even a little tiny review if you want more. Even if it's a super tiny review! I really don't care! Any review is welcome! Except trolls, screw you!**_

_**-SurrenderedEndeavor**_


End file.
